Barpeta district
Barpeta district ( ) is an administrative district in the state of Assam in India. The district headquarters are located at Barpeta. The district occupies an area of 3245 km² and has a population of 1,642,420 (as of 2001). History Barpeta district was created in 1983 when it was split from Kamrup district. On 1 June 2004, it lost part of its territory to the newly-formed Baksa district. Geography Barpeta district occupies an area of , comparatively equivalent to Russia's Iturup Island. Important towns of the district *Barpeta: The headquarter and the second largest town in the district. It is virtually a noise and pollution free town with limited number of automobiles. The town is surrounded by rivulets and canals from all directions. The most important centre of attraction is the Barpeta satra established by Great Vaishnavite saint Madhabdeva. A few years ago, it was also famous for transport industry.However, it has faded a little bit now. It was also famous for ivory working which is almost extinct now. *Barpeta Road: The largest town of the district. A busy commercial town also known as the business capital of lower Assam. Many communities of people live peacefully in and around the town. *Sarbhog: A small town along national highway no.-31 is known for its famous tasty curd made from buffalow's milk. Many institutions are located in and around the town. *Pathsala: A town in the eastern part of the district is also known as the hollywodd of mobile theatres of assam. Basecamps of many famous and old mobile theatre groups of assam are situated in the town. Majority of the people in town are higher educated. *Barmara: A small Village situated as a transit point in between Chenga and Rouly. It is known for its biweekly markets which cater to all the needs of poor and lower middle class people. *Sarthebari: A small town known for its bell-metal works. *Kalgachia: A town situated in the western part of the district is mainly resided by Bengali-speaking Muslim people. It is an important centre of academic and intellectual activities of Bengali speaking Muslim people of Assam. *Bhawanipur: A town situated near by NH31 and the center place of Barpeta District. well Communication System for the people. A well educated and well occupied town. Mainly Hindus and Muslim community are lived in the town The town is known for Bhawanipuria Gopal Ataa Satra. And for Sahid Khargeswar Talukdar. *Sarupeta: A town situated near Bhawanipur Town. Mainly known as place of Business. Economy In 2006 the Indian government named Barpeta one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the eleven districts in Assam currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Divisions There are six Assam Legislative Assembly constituencies in this district: Sorbhog, Barpeta, Jania, Baghbor, Sarukhetri, and Chenga. Sorbhog is in the Kokrajhar Lok Sabha constituency, whilst the other five are in the Barpeta Lok Sabha constituency. Demographics According to the 2011 census Barpeta district has a population of 1,693,190, roughly equal to the nation of Guinea-Bissau or the US state of Idaho. This gives it a ranking of 292nd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 21.4 %. Barpeta has a sex ratio of 951 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 65.03 %. *Main Religions Are Muslims 977,943 (59.37%), Hindus 662,066, Christians 5,267 (Census of India 2001). References External links * Barpeta district official website Category:Districts of Assam Category:Barpeta district Category:Minority Concentrated Districts in India